FacepalmAgain!
by Quirkista
Summary: This is the sequel to Facepalm (*facepalm). If you enjoyed the first story, then you will enjoy this story! As you can tell, my level of English is astounding ;) Toph tells a story of humour and love with her typical Toph charm. This is Facepalm...Again!
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Facepalm.**

**This is the (hopefully, much awaited sequel ;) ) to Facepalm!**

**This chapter is in Toph's POV!**

"Wait, what? You tried to match make us? I am astonished, Toph, I really am. And I thought that you were constantly giggling because of your fixation with picking your toes!"

I have to roll my eyes. Nothing much has changed. Sure, we have all grown up and whatnot but Katara is still utterly oblivious upon the events of that summer so many years ago now. Well, it is isn't that long but look at it this way. Back then, I was a mischievous twelve year old. Now, I am a mischievous twenty four year old. Nothing much has changed in that sense. I still like pulling pranks and causing a ruckus. I especially like the word ruckus; it makes me giggle.

I am the godmother to Zuko and Katara's eldest child and although they are completely oblivious, I am teaching Kya all my best tricks. They named a child each after their respective mothers. Although Zuko's mother has returned, Katara's mother unfortunately will never be able to return so I guess it is consoling.

"Hey, I am not the imbecile here! Don't treat me like the little twelve year old girl! Just because you were too blind to see what was completely obvious and I am the blind one here. Sometimes, I think that I am surrounded by buffoons…" I mumble the last bit crossly under my breath.

I may be mad but there is nothing in the world that is worse than a Katara style bad mood. Except for probably a me style bad mood. Those are the worst. People never see them coming until…BOOM! I am Melon Lord. Yeah, I am pretty evil when I am in a bad mood enough to rival Azula or even Ozai… Oh, I shudder to think.

Katara seems to have realised the error of her ways. In any case, she is scooting over to me like her ass is on fire. And I hope for Zuko's sake that it isn't.

"You're right. I was being insensitive!"

"Damn right, you are!"

I can almost hear her scowl. A Katara scowl is very distinctive with lots of gnashing of teeth and heavy breathing. So yeah, I consider myself pretty much an expert on the dynamics of her scowling. I have told her time and time again that scowling will only cause wrinkles. Hehe, I am basically just parroting what my mom tells me. Of course, I never listen. She is constantly informing me of correct posture and fine dining. Is there a polite way to say, "Thanks mom, but no thanks. I don't really give a shit!"

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I have been sitting with Katara for little over an hour now and I think that I am beginning to get on her nerves now. Zuko is showing Aang around the special relaxation room he built… Uh, special relaxation room, is it? They forget that I can feel vibrations…

Ah, I am just kidding. It really is a relaxation room although for me, I find it much more relaxing sploshing around in the mud and picking my toes. Yeah, I seem elegant and whatnot I suppose, but I am just doing that to keep my mom happy. She has been so down in the dumps since dad died a couple of months back. She lives with Aang and I now. I can tell you that she is persistent all right. Her constant nagging is wearing me down.

"Toph, I thought that I told you must change from the dreadful looking outfit..." my mother questions in her quivering voice.

She is talking about my sparring outfit and how did she sneak up on me like that? I swear she is so light on her fight she is like Twinkle Toes, otherwise known as my husband.

Just because I am married, my mother is of the opinion that I will suddenly bloom into a debutante. Not going to happen, mother dearest. She thinks that wives should be obedient and quiet at all times. Well, that is the complete opposite of me especially during sex. But I guess that you didn't need to hear that.

**Please read and review, just a simple review is enough to make me happy!**

**So what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Check out my fic Royals Conniving and Scheming! :)**

**Au revoir, mes amis!**


	2. ApprovalUgh

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Unfortunately.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, FabinaPeddielove4ever and ChocolateIsKryptonite for your amazing reviews.**

**TOPH'S POV...this story will focus primarily on Toph's POV unless you would prefer me to write in a different POV?**

I like the idea of being a mother but not now. I am twenty four for crying out loud. In like a hundred more years, that will seem rather young to become a mother. I still have so much to do, so much to see.

My mother doesn't see it like that though. I swear, sometimes she is as blind as I am.

Oh yeah, I just went there. She has been grumbling under her breath for the best part of the day. Grumbling really goes against her principles.

She believes that young ladies should smile like they have a secret at all times. Um…yeah. I have a secret…that's bullshit.

Heehee. If she could only hear me now, she would go off her head; I can see it now, her perfectly groomed head would spontaneously combust. It has been touch and go for a while now but it's all good.

Anywhere, where are Zuko and the others? They have been gone for hours. Hopefully, Sokka hasn't planned one of his impromptu 'meat' trips. I must wonder what exactly goes on during these trips. I am not sure that I entirely approve. When Aang comes back from these trips, he begins…experimenting.

The word approve tastes weird on my tongue. It tastes like…my mother. She so often uses that word. Even as a young girl, I learnt to rebel when my mom and dad told me they didn't approve of such an activity because not only I am a girl, I am a blind girl. Oh Oma, not a blind girl. Oma forbid.

And where is Katara after disappearing to? Ah well, it is time for me to play in the mud again.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope that you can forgive me :)**

**Please read and review :) And I will try to update as soon as possible :)**


End file.
